The above study is based on the fact that the patient being systemically treated for high blood pressure or other ailments by spironolactone showed improvement in their acne. Topical application of spironolactone for the treatement of acne is proposed to avoid side effects associated with systemic use of the drug. Because of certain limitations in dose compliance associated with ointments and creams, a topical lotion was chosen as the suitable dosage form with an exact quantity being measured by syringe. Presently, Neutrogena-N vehicle available commercially is proposed to be utilized for such topical lotion containing approximately 1.66% concentration of drug to provide 25mg of drug/1.5cc with each application. Systemic absorption, if any, would be monitored in the blood by the CPRL Branch of the PDS Laboratory. In the meanwhile in-vitro tests would be conducted to develop possibly a more efficient vehicle for better delivery of drug to the site. Such development of a vehicle will include solubility, partition coefficient, and diffusivity, etc., of the drug in a given vehicle. Diffusion cell, under fabrication by the mechanical fabrication department is being awaited.